Fag?
by mrsfigg22
Summary: RWDM slash. How smoking brought together one Ronald Weasley and one Draco Malfoy.
1. Parliament Lights

Oh my this is SO random. I don't know where this came from. All the ficlets I've been writing for months, and this poops out in an hour. Oh well. 

I sell cigarettes where I work, so from what I've heard, "P-funks" are popular with the almost-twenty's...and total shit. Worst cigarettes. You guys may argue, but that's what I've heard. I've never smoked and I plan on never smoking, but this is just what I've heard. Don't take offense, kay?

PS: I never sent this to my beta (guilt). It was an on-a-whim thing and I really wanted to do something other than homework...and just FINALLY get something uploaded without the baggage and worrying. 

Warnings: Smoking, suggested homosexuality

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything about Parliament Lights (P-Funks) at all...not even one measly box to call my own (fake tear)

--

Draco Malfoy can remember his first cigarette quite clearly. It was smoked while he was still in Hogwarts, and if you're wondering, NO, it wasn't one of the forbidden items on the long list in Filch's office. In fact, Draco's pretty sure most wizards have never heard of the convenience of a cigarette. Many wizards often smoke pipes, but no one has ever really tried tobacco rolled before. Draco isn't sure about how it works in the muggle world, but when he smoked his first cigarette he felt a change about him. As if he had done something profoundly adult, something that no child could possibly master, except in an attempt of imitation. 

Parliament Lights, that was what he had been told they were. And absolute crap. Apparently that was why he had been given one, so that he wouldn't get addicted. And he hadn't. He had gotten addicted to something else entirely about cigarettes. 

It had occurred just before the beginning of winter, yet after the close of fall. In that awkward stage of seasons where everything is a mixed blur of brown and grey. Draco had been walking around, looking for someone to harass, when he saw a perfect target. However, something curious was going on and he felt slightly offended by the fact that he was on the out of something that looked so important.

Draco coughed at the blue smoke and asked coolly, "What are you doing?"

He was to be surprised by the amicable response: "Smoking a fag. Crazy little muggle things, they are. Wanna try one?" Thus Draco was tossed a small blue and white box, containing a bunch of the seemingly-precious little rolls. He imitated the other and lit the end with his wand carefully.

He observed his teacher out of the corner of his eye and then began to copy him. Draco sucked in the acrid flavor and breathed it out. He coughed harshly and bellowed as hard as he could with a raspy voice, "What in hell IS this? Did you give it to purposely disgust me?"

Draco's partner laughed, "It's for your own good. Parliament Lights, they are. And absolute crap to get addicted to. Trust me, Malfoy, you don't want this shit in your lungs too often. I'm doing you a favor."

Draco stepped forward and leaned against the tree next to the other, "But you like them?"

"I guess so. They're not so bad when you're hooked."

"Then, Weasley, I guess I'll get hooked too," Draco said defiantly, and sucked in another breath of the poisonous gas, nearly failing to keep his face unaffected.

The redhead looked up grinning, fag hanging out of the corner of his mouth, "Will do. Call me Ron."

And that's why Draco remembers his first cigarette so clearly. It coincides with the day he fell in love with Ron Weasley.

--

Well a part of me thinks it's shit, like P-Funks, and another really likes it's simplicity. I sort of like the abrupt ending...it seems very clean cut. It's damn hard to end these things right.

LET ME KNOW AND **REVIEW**! 


	2. Lucky Strike

_Ahem, wow, this is kinda serious. Maybe it's because I've been sorta depressed recently, the "Springtime Blues" as my boyfriend calls it. But I really liked this for some reason, and it wouldn't go away. I've been meaning to update, and the "Fag" idea kept bothering me..._

_WARNINGS: Homosexuality, Sadness... unbeta-ed (I know, I'm SO BAD!! Sorry!)_

--

Ron awoke suddenly and took in the room around him - the dusty walls and the smudged windows. He would like to say he didn't know where he was, but at this point, who was he kidding?

He fell back onto the bed and groaned in a moment of self-hate. How many times was this now? Thirty? Forty?

Ron closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, to put off confrontation a little longer. Before he was able to, however, an acrid scent drifted his way, which was impossible to ignore now.

Sighing, he stood up and pulled on a pair of shorts. He hobbled to the balcony, where the smell was coming from.

It had happened countless times before, but Ron thought that he would never get used to the sight of Draco Malfoy, half naked (on account of Ron), standing on a balcony smoking a fag.

"You really need to quit, you know?" Ron murmured, approaching the blond.

"You say that every time, and what do I always say in response, Mr. Weasley?" Draco smirked flirtatiously and tugged softly of Ron's shorts.

Ron laughed softly, "'I'll quit smoking when you quit shagging me', isn't that it?"

Draco tossed the smoke over the ledge and wrapped his arms over Ron's shoulders, "Correct. And when, pray tell, will that be? Just for a heads up of course."

Ron chose not to answer, and instead captured Draco's lips with his own.

"You are so bad for me," Ron murmured, "But today, it seems, I can't stop. Maybe tomorrow."

Draco laughed, "Isn't that what they all say?" He handed him the box of Lucky Strikes, "You look like you need one. Go on, we'll share."

Succumbing to the offer, Ron took the smoke and lit it, inhaling it purely out of habit.

There was something he had been planning on telling Draco today. But looking at the sunrise, with Draco next to him as they silently shared a smoke, he suddenly did not want to destroy this peaceful moment. There were few times like this, he decided, and he should just enjoy it. Draco had always looked beautiful, but right now he was more so, with his hair blowing softly in the wind, his wistful eyes glowing from the sunrise, mouth slightly open as he breathed in the fresh air.

Ron broke from his thoughts and took out the fag and handed it to Draco, who placed it between his lips, not knowing it could be his last cigarette.

Tomorrow, Draco would quit smoking.

Tomorrow, Ron would tell Draco about his engagement to Hermione.

Tomorrow, it would be over.

It would be, if the nicotine hadn't already gotten him addicted. If Draco's scent and body hadn't gotten him addicted.

Maybe, it would be over.

--

_+tear+...I fricken' hate serious fics. I really do. But I adore writing them, as I think they're great representations of Ron and Draco's love. We all know it's not really a bunch of daisies and rainbows right?_

_please, make me feel guilty, and **REVIEW!**_


	3. Marlboro Reds

This chapter just sort of came to me. I was thinking about Draco and how he would be after that first smoke. Where would he even get them? And then I saw Narcissa Malfoy in a tobacco shop, and it practically wrote itself from that point on...

I hope you enjoy!

(As a warning, I didn't spend as much time picking this one apart as I normally do, so sorry if it's below par or something, and as recently I have been ignoring my beta, this one also follows the general pattern of: too excited)

EDIT: Noticed a terrible typo that my OCD demanded I fix...momentarily slightly upset that no one mentioned it...will move on...

--

Draco inhaled the smoke quickly, noticing the diminishing crowd of students. The train would be leaving soon.

After figuring out how difficult it was to obtain cigarettes in the wizarding world, Draco had finally gotten the nerve to owl his mother and ask for her to mail him some. She had only replied that morning, a month later than his request, with a strict warning about muggle tobacco shops and a single pack of Marlboro Reds.

Draco had been scampering around for cigarettes ever since that day by the lake with Ron Weasley. Normally it would be because of a craving for nicotine that made him so desperate, but in fact smoking was absolutely disgusting in Draco's mind. It was actually something else about it that made him yearn for it.

It could be a different brand, a different type, but they were all the same in the end. They all offered the same effect.

Somehow, when Draco smoked a fag, he was always brought back to that day a few months ago, when Ron had given him a smoke. Now, every time he inhaled, he smelled not only the acrid tobacco, but the faint scent of earthen decay, the crisp smell of the morning dew, and the sweet aroma of Ron' hair.

Draco inhaled another draw and opened his eyes to see the person of his thoughts standing only a few meters away. Ron's eyes widened and he quickly hastened toward Draco, who quickly put out the cigarette and stepped towards the train innocently.

"Oh no you don't. You were smoking, weren't you?" Ron accused, grabbing hold of Draco's elbow.

Draco put on his best sneer, "Don't be absurd. Please release me, I'm boarding the train."

"Come on, let me have a fag. I've been craving one all day," Ron pleaded, ignoring Draco's request and tugging more firmly on his elbow.

"No way. I've been waiting a month for these. You are not getting one." Draco snarled, finally snatching his arm away.

Ron frowned, "Oh, come on. I gave you one of mine awhile ago, you owe me."

"You call that nasty thing a fag? I think not." Draco drawled, moving toward the train again.

Ron dashed in front of him and blocked his way, "Malfoy, give me a goddamn cigarette. Now."

Draco did not appreciate the threatening tone in Ron's voice, but still grudgingly obliged, pulling out the box of Marlboros.

Ron hastily put the fag in his mouth and lit it with his wand with shaking hands, a sign that worried Draco a little. Was Weasley truly this hooked? Draco watched the satisfied expression on Ron's face as the redhead inhaled and exhaled, "Nothing is better than a good fag, eh?"

Draco was about to respond when suddenly a gust of wind blew across them and he was hit with the scent of Ron and cigarette smoke again. He stiffened in shock as his heart rate jumped. Struggling to maintain a cool demeanor, he brushed around Ron and onto the train, praying that the Gryffindor couldn't hear his heart pounding.

It was only after he was on the train and in a compartment with other Slytherins that he realized he'd left the Marlboros with Ron.

As he rode the train, Draco fumed silently to himself, debating whether or not he should demand the small box back. It had taken a lot to get them, but at the same time, he didn't want to spend more time with Weasley than he had to, considering the effect the redhead had on him now. Draco then realized that soon he would be at home and he could get them whenever he pleased.

He leaned back and sighed, deciding that he would let the pack go, no matter how much it hurt.

After the train had arrived at 9¾, Draco fled the compartment and the train, finding his parents as quickly as possible. He heard Weasley call after him, but ignored the cries and hurried toward the portal.

Just as he was about to go through, Draco's heart skipped a beat when he realized that he might never see Weasley again. He probably wouldn't have another chance to see him, or smoke with him, or smell that intoxicating scent, ever again. He turned around and spotted Weasley struggling though the crowd. Their eyes connected and Ron paused.

Draco noticed the smoke hanging from the corner of Ron's mouth, unlit. The intention was clear: Weasley wanted them to share a smoke.

Draco's heart thudded in his chest as Ron slowly stepped toward him.

Then the moment was over as Draco's mother whisked him through the portal with a viselike grip on his shoulder.

The last thing he saw before the bricks closed over him was Ron Weasley's expression of surprise and disappointment.

That same day Draco received a small package from a very small and hyper owl. It was the box of Marlboros (slightly crushed on one corner) and a note that said 'Thanks'.

Draco threw the red and white box into his fireplace in anger.

Damn all, he really was in love with Ronald Weasley.

--

At this point, I think the whole 'collection of oneshots' is turning into a lie. Do you guys mind? Hope not, because now I've got 2 more chapters that are almost ready to put up here.


	4. L&B Kings

L&B Kings

I've spent a considerable time on this one, yet I feel as though this one is slightly pale, and needs something (This feeling has been a trend in my writing lately...) This is still the best I could come up with.

-This is another apology post, for not updating as much as I should...-

Disclaimer: I clearly don't own L&B's, nor do I want to.

--

A year after they parted ways at gate 9¾, Ron saw Draco Malfoy. It was rather a shock as he had thought that he would never lay eyes on the blonde again. Hermione was doing some work in the area and asked him to meet her there for a lunch date, which he was, unsurprisingly, late to. So the shock in seeing Draco wasn't so great as the surprise of seeing him in the muggle part of London.

The blonde looked less than far out of place, standing on a corner, waiting for the light to change, fumbling in his pocket for something. And then Ron was startled even more when Draco pulled out a silver box of L&B Kings, and a small red lighter.

Ron hurried towards him, but suddenly it seemed a great crowd had formed between them, and they were all intent on keeping the two former Hogwarts students apart. He saw the light change, and almost in slow motion, Draco began to step forward, blowing out a breath of smoky air as he did so. In desperation, Ron called, "Draco!"

The blonde stiffened and looked around, his eyes searching, and when they found Ron they widened in astonishment. Draco spun away and quickened his pace across the street.

The ponce was running away from him! Ron called Draco's name again and finally pulled through the crowd, reaching Draco in the middle of the street.

"What do you want now, Weasley?" Draco growled, looking away, clearly upset that he had been caught.

Ron grinned, "A smoke?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and made to get away, but Ron stepped forward and stopped him, "Please leave me alone, Weasley. I've got a meeting to go to."

"In the middle of muggle London?"

"Yes," Draco said primly, and tilted his chin up.

Cars started honking at them and Ron realized they were still in the middle of the street. He hurried to the other end and pulled Draco with him.

"Well, just so you know, you blend in very well. I would have mistaken you for a muggle if I didn't know better."

"Is it the jacket? It's by some guy named Giorgio Armani." Draco sniffed, and brushed invisible dust from his sleeve, "I always hated foreigners, but it does the job, I guess."

Ron laughed, "No, I mean the lighter. How'd you learn how to use one of them?"

"Imitation and necessity. I couldn't very well walk into an area of muggles and use my wand, could I? It would certainly garner unwanted attention." Draco glanced quickly at Ron, and then took another drag of his cigarette.

"I'm mostly surprised you've continued to smoke. I warned you it was a nasty habit."

Draco refused to meet his eyes, and Ron was intrigued. Draco seemed...frightened? Of what?

Ron took a leaned closer to inspect the blond more closely, and suddenly Draco flushed and stepped away,"Yes, well. It's been pleasant, Weasley, but I must go." He hurried off down the street.

Ron called after him playfully, "Thought I told you to call me Ron?" and smiled as Draco's ears reddened and he nearly tripped over a rubbish bin.

After the morning by the lake at Hogwarts, Ron had never really thought about Draco, except that he was now another wizard that knew the effect of cigarettes. Then that day at the train station occurred, and after that Ron had always wondered about Draco. The expression on the Slytherin's face as he fell through the portal remained seared in Ron's memory. Seeing him again had felt strangely refreshing, and somehow Ron's heart felt like it was dancing in excitement.

Ron was suddenly eager to see Draco again. It was going to be interesting.

--

This was totally random for me, a few weeks ago I woke up with a picture in my head of Ron and Draco, and it just hung around my head until I wrote it down. Mostly it was an image of them both in muggle London as Draco looks all posh with his designer jacket whilst lighting a cigarette and Ron looks all shocked from a distance. I really wish I wasn't a failure at drawing so I could show you the image in my head of them. (Btw, if anyone is good with that, it would be killer awesome to see)...I think it kind of branched off of my Marlboro Red chapter...

**P.S. - I originally wrote this in Draco's POV, and you will never guess what sort of "meeting" I had him going to...In fact, if someone can, I'll promise to update sooner...maybe...I'll promise to definitely TRY to update sooner...  
**


	5. Benson & Hedges

This chapter made possible by: semester break!!! and finals being over!!!

I AM continuing to work on this series, I've just been busy. And out of inspiration for it. I really can't believe it took me almost a full year. I do write very frequently, but most of it just doesn't get put up here because I just don't like it enough.

I swear, Christmas is like the biggest inspiration for writing about romance. Anyone else feel that way or is it just me?

---For those of you who know nothing about cigarettes, 100s are just longer versions of regular ones.

WARNINGS: You'll hate me when you see what Ron has done..

--

Ron awoke slowly. He noted that he was in an unfamiliar bed, with his face pressed into sheets that smelled slightly starched. A hotel? But he and Draco had always met in scummy motels. He opened his eyes slowly and suddenly Hermione's sleeping figure tipped him off. Last night had been his wedding night. A guilty lurch in his stomach made him get out of bed. Even after what was supposed to be the happiest night of his life, his thoughts still went directly to Malfoy.

He sighed and went to his luggage, which he rummaged around in until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the box of fags while berating himself. Why had he brought them with? Lately, all smoking did was remind him of Draco. This was his and Hermione's honeymoon, the one place that Draco should not interfere at all. Still, Ron took the pack and headed to the balcony.

As he opened the box of Benson & Hedges, he found that there was only one cigarette left. He held it between his thumb and forefinger and examined it closely. The last one. Slightly squished in one corner, but it still smelled fresh. With a heavy breath he put it in his mouth and lit the end.

His last one.

As Ron began to smoke, he resolved that by the end of this cigarette he would be over Draco. He would through the used fag over the ledge, as Draco often did, and forget all that had passed between them.

The shocking realization, the beautiful lovemaking, and even the cold farewell.

'It's a good thing Benson & Hedges are 100s' he thought to himself honestly.

Ron's heart skipped a beat as he remembered their last time together. Draco hadn't even seemed upset, just said that they both knew it wouldn't end with them living happily ever after.

"What did you expect, Weasley? An affair that's been going on for how many years now while we both kept our other partners? Clearly we never loved each other enough to hurt our family and friends. It was fun while it lasted, but it really is better this way. Anyway, I'm getting married to Pansy this coming March, so it's better that I'm not distracted anyway."

Ron winced, as he had when Draco had said it. He didn't know what had hurt more: the fact that Draco hadn't actually loved him, or the fact that Draco never understood Ron's true feelings.

Ron took another drag and realized with dread that he was more than halfway done with his fag, but nowhere nearer to being over Draco.

He decided to think of all the things that bothered him about the Slytherin. His arrogance, obviously, which hadn't abated since they first met on the Hogwarts Express. There was also his unwillingness to show his true feelings. That one absolutely frustrated Ron the most, as he never knew what the other man was thinking. One minute he was digging his fingers into Ron, begging for another hour together, the next, telling Ron that he had never loved him.

What had Draco wanted from him? All these years of an affair that went against everything the Slytherin had stood for? What had Draco gotten out of it all? Good sex? It had been more than that, given that when they met, they had spent more time cuddling and chatting than actually shagging (although they had done plenty of that too, Ron recalled, feeling a gentle stirring in his shorts). Pulling himself out of denial, Ron reminded himself that he was dealing with Draco Malfoy, and reasoned that Draco probably just wanted the sex, and put up with the pillow talk as long as they shagged later.

Ron sighed again and put his wasted fag out, tossing it nonchalantly over the ledge. The action painfully reminded him of his blond lover once more. He realized that he would never get over Draco until he got some answers. The problem was that he was almost completely sure that he would never see the man again.

He groaned in frustration and rested his head against the wall of the hotel, "I'm doomed."

"Ron? What are you doing up?"

He jumped in shock. "I-I…was just watching the sunrise."

Hermione smiled and shut the door to the balcony as she joined him, "You should have woken me up, and we could have watched it together – the first sunrise as husband and wife."

Ron put a smile on and pulled her to him, "Sorry, but it's your own fault for being so adorable when you sleep."

Hermione sighed and rested her head on her chest, "You looked upset about something when I first came out. What's wrong?"

In the state that he was in, he almost told her. But he looked down and saw her content face, and told her it was nothing; he was just tired from waking up so early. As he took another breath he caught a wisp of his old cigarette and Ron indulged himself in thinking it might be the last time he ever smelled tobacco.

And then his heart reminded him that he was in love with a habitual smoker.

--

I really can't believe I let him go through with it. But I've already written the last chapter (it's kind of nice writing these all out of order, yeah?) and this needed to happen apparently, because I just love the last chapter as it is.

Hope you all at least appreciate the fact that I updated, when I promised that I would if you guessed where Draco was going correctly..someone kind of did - his parents were taking him to a muggle psychiatrist to "correct" him. I know, it was lame, which was why I changed the POV to Ron.

**COMING UP:** There's also another chapter, (a much better one) that I'm going to be posting within a week. I'm trying to make it longer because it starts after they've just shagged for the first time, and I feel like my happy chapters are all very short. And it should be the other way around.


	6. Camel Straights

So I wracked my brain to make this longer, and kind of did. But then I really couldn't go either way without running into the other chapters I'm writing, so I thought I'd leave you with this short snippet, literally minutes before I leave for London. Hopefully you'll all forgive me for its shortness and just be happy I posted something? Eh? Eh?

Hope you enjoy!

--

Draco sat in a haze of disbelief. How did they get here? He knew that he had feelings for Weasley, but never imagined that they would amount to anything. But here they were, naked in a cheap motel room, smelling of sex and tobacco, and both still basking in the afterglow of it all.

"Weasley. You know what we just did was wrong by your Gryffindor standards, right?"

"What is it with you and our old class houses? I haven't been a Gryffindor for nearly two years now. And besides, we all know those old ideas about houses were ridiculous. And I know it's wrong, okay? But I still did it." Ron said complacently and drew on his cigarette, "And I want to continue doing it, if you don't mind."

"Mind? Why would I mind?" Draco said teasingly, reaching over and pinching one of the fabulous hickeys he had left on Ron's chest.

"Well according to your 'Slytherin standards', we Weasleys are blood traitors, right?"

Draco ignored his own blatant hypocrisy and continued tracing Ron's smooth but freckled chest, "Well, you don't hear me complaining. You are absolutely amazing in the sack. And you let me smoke. Most wizards can't stand them."

Ron shifted slightly, "So, you've been with men before?"

"You don't think sex between men goes that easily the first time do you? You really didn't think I had experience?" Draco raised a brow in amusement, "I'm sorry I'm not a flowery virgin, Weasley, but if it's any comfort, you're the best I've had yet."

That was clearly exactly what Ron wanted to hear and, trying to hide his smile, he put his cigarette out and pulled Draco closer again, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss, sweeping Draco's senses away when almost immediately his kiss shifted to passionate and demanding. Draco sighed and arched into Ron's heat, still not quite believing that this was happening.

When their mouths finally parted as close as they were they could both sense the other's need for another round and they smiled knowingly at each other, falling back into the bed to explore each other's body further.

--

Awwww! I meant to post on Valentine's Day, but I was sort of driving back to school and then kicking procrastination in the behind. So I decided to wait and edit a bit more.

So. As my readers, I'm letting you choose - shall the next chapter take place after the happenings of this chapter or before this chapter?

Let me know the answer to that question, plus any helpful or praising comments as a **REVIEW**.


	7. Camel Straights, Part Two

Whaa? It took me less than half a year to update again??? I know you're all surprised. I find that this season (spring) is the most inspiring season of all to write about love in. And I realize that I said that about Christmas only a few chapters ago, but I just changed my mind.

Probably has a ton to do with all the little holidays - Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, etc. (and Spring is all...life-y.)

(Don't be surprised if the writing is a bit off, I just wanted to get this thing posted as fast as I could, and may have written some stuff kind of awkwardly.)

Anyway, this chapter is an extension of the last, hence the "part two" aspect. Its very plot-y, and involves you feeling very sorry for Hermione.

INFO: If you have never smoked before, Camel Straights are nonfilters, which means that they are a) easier to smoke/"get down" and b) a helluva lot worse for you. I don't smoke, I just work in a place where they are sold, and you sort of get to learn about them if you sell them all day.

--

Ron left the motel before Draco did, having plans with Hermione later in the afternoon. Draco had been silent in the bed as Ron dressed. The two did not share words beyond Ron's feeble "Bye then." Ron didn't think Draco had even glanced up once Ron said he had to go.

Something clenched in Ron's chest. It was wrong, and he knew it. He should not be doing this, to Hermione or to Draco.

"Careful, if you squeeze that any harder it's going to burst!"

Shaken from his daze, Ron realized he had been squeezing a melon quite fiercely, and Hermione put the bruised fruit back and took another instead, grasping Ron's elbow firmly and pulling him away, "What's going on with you? You've been all quiet since we met earlier. I thought we agreed to do the grocery shopping together."

Ron smiled and said, "Sorry. I…I think I'm just hungry."

It was a great lie, a lie she would believe because Silly Ron was always hungry. But it was far from the truth. The knot in his stomach had made him lose all appetite he had.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I think we're done. Let's get to the check out so we can get home before it gets dark."

Ron just nodded silently and followed her. He stuck his hands in his pockets sullenly and realized the soft pack of Camel Straights was still there. He cradled it in his hand absentmindedly and let his thoughts drift once more to Draco.

Draco liked Camel Straights, they were his favorite non filters. Draco didn't like filters. There were two reasons why. One was that Draco had a tendency to not pay attention, and thus would frequently light the end with the filter, which ended up being very disastrous. The second, "Last I heard smoking was bad for you. If I'm going to hell, might as well take the quick easy route."

Ron felt a small smile pull over his face and pulled the pack out, only to realize it was empty. Frowning, he threw it into the nearest rubbish bin and continued to follow Hermione to the front of the store.

He liked to think of himself as a good, honest bloke. He had a good job, did it well, and was always good to his girlfriend. Thus, his time in the sack with Draco Malfoy seemed to change things a bit. It utterly confused him.

It was strange. He had become thoroughly attracted to the man, yet it was completely different than the emotions he felt toward Hermione. He loved her, and didn't know how he would have survived thus far without her, but he knew that what he felt for Malfoy was real, and it was not going to go away easily. Merlin, if sex was that good, he didn't want it to go away.

Yes, he would easily admit that the sex was far better than it had been with Hermione. There was something raw and animalistic about it. There was no holding back, but there was still tenderness and affection. With Hermione it was…incomplete. He still enjoyed it, and loved her very much, but there had always been something that hadn't felt right. With Draco…Ron flushed and refocused himself for the twentieth time in the past hour. Hermione was looking back at him impatiently.

He moved to catch up with her, and as he did, she turned toward the register and said, "Oh! Hello, Draco."

Ron froze mid-step.

"Granger. I would say it's nice to see you, but I doubt that you or I would believe me."

"I hardly believe you're here at all. Grocery shopping?"

"Hardly. Just come for my daily dose of death." Draco turned to the man at the register and said, "Camel Straights."

"A smoker, huh? How strange." Hermione turned and said to Ron, who was still frozen in shock, and said, "Draco smokes as well. I swear; you are the only two wizards I have ever known who smoke muggle cigarettes."

Draco's eyes moved past Hermione and fell on Ron's frozen countenance. Ron waited for the surprise; watched as emotion after emotion flitted across Draco's face, but nothing stuck. Finally Draco seemed to settle on 'Bored' and took his change and the pack of smokes, and swung out the door while drawling, "Great, something in common with Weasel. See you…never again."

As the surprise of seeing Draco again faded, Ron realized Hermione was looking at him with concern.

"Nothing! Just hungry. And now, freaked out that he smokes as well. Maybe I will have to quit after all, now that it's something I share with Draco Malfoy." Ron was amazed at how adept he was getting at lying straight to Hermione's face. He swallowed and found that his mouth and throat had gone completely dry.

Hermione smiled and said, "Whatever, Ron. Just give me a hand with the groceries, yeah?"

Glancing once more at the empty doorway that Draco had disappeared out of, Ron muttered, "Yeah," and began loading up the counter with the heavier items while Hermione moved to bag and pay.

Once again his mind drifted to Draco. After such an awkward encounter out in the real world, would they ever again meet in the shadows? Would that be what their relationship would be reduced to? Lies and pretending?

Ron shuddered. Something was wrong. Something was not meant to be this way. He just wasn't sure yet if it was being with Hermione or being with Draco.

--

Longer, eh?

So, just so you all don't think I hate Hermione: I know that in every story I seem to make her the typical hetero-chick who finds out she's been a huge beard for a huge portion of her life. Not my fault. I just like being semi-canon, and JK makes it VERY CLEAR that, in canon-verse, Hermione and Ron get married and spawn. So, while I can ignore that "19 years later" bit, I can't ignore that for the seven years while they were in school/helping Harry they were seriously getting hot for each other. Ron WOULD be dating Hermione, or they would be "together" to some extent if they aren't married or dating. So that is my biggest difficulty, because I actually really like Hermione, but she gets in the way, and it just has to be done. So don't hate me for hating her, because I really don't hat her, and I don't like writing it, it just has to be done to stay as close to the canon as possible.

Please, let me know what you think!!! I really like it when I see how many views it gets, but what I like more is HEARING about what you think -- that's what pushes me to write more. **I will always keep on writing**, but I definitely write more (and better) when I know that people are desperately waiting for the next installment.

(Sorry for the rant, I'm just in a sort of mood this week because school is very very stressful and I need your comments to cheer me up!)


End file.
